Fio Germi
Fiolina Germi is a character from Metal Slug franchise, she makes her debut on Metal Slug 2 as a playable character, she is the 2nd head of S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S. being leaded by Eri Kasamoto. Profile Fio is the only daughter of a wealthy Italian family. The Germi family was historically a military family, so of course Fio's father wished for the first child to be a strong son. However, following a difficult birth, her mother became unable to bear additional children. This was the first time in Germi history that the family had a female heir. Due to family tradition, she was required to become a soldier, so she was made to join the Government Forces. The complete opposite of Eri, Fio was raised by loving parents and possesses a quiet demeanor. She studied chiropractics and acupunture in university and is thinking of becoming a sports doctor in the future. For a seasoned warrior, on occasion Fio will display an almost childlike naivete and exuberance. Her victory pose is a pure example. Metal Slug Appearances Metal Slug 8 Fio is one of the playable characters. Metal Slug 8 (Ratbrute) She returns to be playable on this installement. Metal Slug 8 (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) Fio returns as a playable character. Metal Slug 9 Fio reapears as a playable character a new outfit. Metal Slug 1X0 Fio is one of the playable characters. Metal Slug 11 She is one of the playable characters. Metal Slug 12 Fio gets back to action as a playable character again. Metal Slug 13 Fio returns once more as a playable character. Metal Slug 14 Fio appears as a playable character. She gots a fear to the Valerian Bears from Amadeus Syndicate, in the game's epilogue, Eri take her to train harder but she didn't mention to Fio that her new training it's gonna be with her "new friends"; to make sure she will beat her fear, Eri close the door with Fio and the Valerian Bears inside there. Metal Slug Fighters She is one of the characters of the game. Crossover Appearances Metal Slug vs Aliens Fio is one of the main protagonists of the game alongside Marco Rossi, Eri Kasamoto and Tarma Roving. SNK Heroines Tag Team Franzy: Dream Match Fio is one of the characters from the Roster Base. Neo Geo 2: Match of the century Fio is part of the Metal Slug cast, facing the franchise alongside Marco Rossi, Eri Kasamoto, Ralf Jones, Leona Heidern and Nova. Neo Geo Pocket Battle Colosseum Fio appears as a playable character alongside Marco Rossi, Mars People and Donald Morden. SNK Gals Fighters: Ultimate Match She and Eri are part of the newcomers. SNK vs. Capcom 2: SvC Apocalypse Fio is part of the SNK Faction. Capcom vs. SNK 3: Battle of the Ages Fio is part of SNK's roster base. Capcom vs SNK 3: Fighters' Spirit Fio appears as a non-playable character fighting alongside Eri as a team. SNK vs Capcom 3: Unlimited Combats Fio appears as a playable character alongside Mars People and Abigail. DC vs. SNK Fio is part of SNK roster. Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies Fio appears as an NPC, having a major role in the story supporting Marco, Eri and Shinra's group in their way to defeat Ouma. Super X Dimensions Fio appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Marco Rossi. Divine X Union Fio appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Marco Rossi. Video Game Legends All-Stars Fio is one of the characters from Metal Slug side. Cross Maximum 2: Exceed Sky Fio appears as Playable Characters in SNK side, along with Metal Slug Characters. Gallery File:Fio-MS4.png|Metal Slug 4 Artwork File:Fio-MS5.png|Metal Slug 5 Artwork File:Fio-MSXXOL.png|Metal Slug Double X Online Artwork File:Fio-metalslug-evolution3d.png|Metal Slug 3D Artwork File:Fiolina Germi.png|Metal Slug Defense & Metal Slug Attack Artwork File:Unit illust 498.png|Lightning Fio File:Unit illust 408.png|Christmas Fio File:Unit illust 298.png|Everlasting Summer Fio File:FioMS3P.png|Metal Slug 3 Pachinko Artwork File:Fio-MI2.png|The King of Fighters Maximum Impact 2 Artwork File:F7d.jpg|FanArt of Fat Fio and Fat Eri in Metal Slug 2's Mission 4 by Jeetdoh CekOUh0WwAAMmUT.jpg|Realistic description of the heroes getting inside SV-001 when they're fat (FanArt by Jeetdoh) Category:SNK Category:Metal Slug Category:The King of Fighters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Official Category:Official Characters